Context
by jh728
Summary: Andy tries to explain her thought process. This is a one shot not related to my other DWP stories.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.  
**Note: **Thank you Punky96 for looking this over. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Stuff, Andrea? How do you expect to eventually make a career as a writer if you cannot communicate in a precise and exact manner." Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of Runway magazine, was taking her second assistant to task for her less than stellar word choice. With one last sniff, Miranda returned to her office.

Andrea Sachs, Andy to her friends, hung her head and wished for the fourth time today that she had taken the Auto Universe job.

Miranda's comments continued to roil in Andy's mind as she answered the phone and responded to e-mails. She was relieved a few hours later when Miranda called Emily into her office in preparation for an off-site meeting. Anticipating the command, Andy retrieved Miranda's coat and bag and waited to hand them off as her boss breezed by.

"Andrea, when we return I want an assortment of boxers for the photo shoot. See to it." Miranda never slowed her pace towards the elevator as she passed on her instructions.

"But what?" Andy didn't even get the chance to break the '_never ask Miranda anything_' rule before the elevator doors closed. When Emily scrambled into another elevator, Andy realized she didn't have anyone to ask for clarification. Nigel and Jocelyn left twenty minutes ago for the same meeting Miranda and Emily were en route to.

Andy looked at her watch and figured she had a couple of hours before Miranda and the rest returned. She hurried to her desk to call someone to cover the phones then grabbed her purse and raced out.

xxx

Andy was wringing her hands as she waited for Miranda by the elevator doors. As soon as Roy texted that Miranda was back, Andy started second guessing her bright idea.

Miranda's elevator arrived first but the second elevator carrying Nigel, Jocelyn, and Emily opened its doors as soon as Miranda stepped into the hallway.

"Miranda, I have the assortment of boxers in the conference room." Andy gestured for Miranda to precede her down the hallway and waved for Nigel, Jocelyn, and Emily to follow along.

Miranda didn't say a word as she walked down the hall. Something was off. Andrea was acting very strangely. Why was she nervous about men's undergarments?

When they arrived at the conference room, Andy ducked around her boss and opened the door. Miranda took three steps into the room and came to an abrupt stop. On one side of the room where two women and one man holding the leashes of three dogs, boxers. Three men wearing boxing gloves and shiny satin like robes were arranged on the other side of the room. In the back corner another set of three men wearing the brown uniforms of a local package delivery service were looking out the window.

Miranda turned to glare at Andy.

"Ummm, you told me you wanted an assortment of boxers." Andy cleared her throat and pointed towards the dog handlers. "The New York Boxer Breed Club was having a specialty show in the park. Nigel said something about possibly using models walking dogs in the La Perla spread."

Andy next indicated the robed men on the other side of the room. "Jocelyn mentioned an idea involving fighters, a boxing ring, and the new jewelry line from Sebastian."

"I asked the guys from Boxes R Us to join us because Cheryl had an idea for using boxes in a shoe layout." Andy looked at Miranda's thunderous expression and waved towards a table in the corner. "I also picked out several different men's boxer shorts from various designers," she added softly.

"Six, you remembered!" Nigel moved towards the dog handlers anxious to put his ideas in motion.

"Thank you, Andy. The fighters are perfect. I'll call Cheryl." Jocelyn met with the men on the other side of the conference room, waving for the package delivery men to join her.

"Emily, get everyone's contact information before they leave. Andrea, my office now." Miranda strode out of the conference room without a second glance. Andy scurried to keep up. When they reached the outer office, Miranda tossed her coat and purse onto Andy's desk and continued into her office. Andy briefly considered stopping to hang up the coat but remembered the 'now' in Miranda's command. She followed Miranda into her office and waited as she moved behind her desk.

Once Miranda was seated, she watched Andy trying her best not to fidget. "Are you mocking me, Andrea?" Miranda's voice was low and cold.

"What?" Andy was shocked by the question. She expected Miranda to be angry with her but not this. "No, Miranda. I swear." Andy swallowed and hurried to justify herself. "I'm not mocking you. If anything, I was mocking myself."

Miranda narrowed her eyes and glared. "Explain."

Andy heaved a sigh of relief. At least she would have this small chance to make Miranda understand. Whether she had a job afterwards was another story. "First, I apologize for making you think I was mocking you. That really wasn't my intent." Andy paused and took a deep breath.

"Your world, fashion, has its own language with nuances that are hard for the uninitiated to pick up on. So much depends on context, which I don't understand." Andy shook her head. "I don't really belong in this world, Miranda, but I'm trying very hard to learn and fit in."

Andy started pacing in front of Miranda's desk. "What I did in the conference room was a demonstration. You told me to get an assortment of boxers and, in the context of fashion, you had every right to expect apparel. But the first thing I thought of was dogs."

Miranda leaned back and watched her second assistant pace. She had been surprised by the scene in the conference room. Andrea was correct; she did not belong in fashion. However, she continued to rise to every challenge thrown at her. Miranda's lips twitched at Andrea's impassioned gestures as she explained listening in on Nigel and Jocelyn's brainstorming session and subsequently making the connection to the various types of boxers.

Finally, Andy wound down and came to a stop in the middle of the office. She chewed her bottom lip as she waited for Miranda's verdict.

Miranda picked up her glasses and slowly slid them on. She allowed Andrea to stew for a few minutes longer before whispering "That's all."

However, before she could clear the door Miranda softly spoke again. "Andrea, sometimes it is not terrible to think outside of a situation's context." Miranda flicked her fingers in dismissal and Andy went back to her desk.

Miranda stared at her computer screen deep in thought. It was time for Andrea to move on. When she returned from Paris she would make arrangements for the girl to get the type of job that complemented her talents and abilities. Yes, after Paris.

_Six Months Later_

The line of people wanting a word with Miranda had finally dwindled away. At least this time, there was no lapse in memory. Emily was able to identify all of the guests who approached and provided their names and some small details. Miranda sipped her drink and considered having Emily call Roy.

Placing her empty flute on a passing waiter's tray, Miranda heard a muffled _'bloody hell.'_ She turned in time to catch sight of Andrea Sachs weaving her way through the crowd of people carrying two flutes. Miranda stiffened when she realized the silly girl was smiling and coming directly towards her.

"I'll get rid of her, Miranda." Emily moved between her boss and former co-worker ready to head off the obviously insane young woman.

"No." Miranda almost smiled at Emily's shocked expression. "You're dismissed for the evening."

"Miranda?" Emily hesitated. Surely Miranda wasn't going to speak to that ungrateful cow.

"That's all." Miranda flicked her fingers in dismissal. Her attention firmly focused on Andrea and barely registering Emily's retreat.

"Miranda, lovely to see you." Andy leaned in and air kissed one cheek before handing a flute to Miranda. "Sparkling water," she whispered.

"Really?" Miranda took a sip as she looked Andrea up and down. She recognized the dress as coming from the closet. "Still on speaking terms with Nigel?"

Andy grinned as she toasted Miranda with her flute. "I introduced Nigel to a friend of mine. Now he believes he owes me a favor or two."

Miranda nodded and gazed out over the crowd. It wouldn't do for Andrea to realize how much her presence affected her. "I didn't expect you to attend a function like this. You made it abundantly clear that fashion wasn't for you."

Andy shrugged one shoulder as she took in the vision that was Miranda. "A brilliant woman once told me that thinking outside of the context of a situation wasn't a terrible thing to do."

"Brilliant?" Miranda smirked.

"Oh yes. In fact, her brilliance is only surpassed by her beauty." Andy took Miranda's flute and handed it and her own drink to a nearby waiter. "I've missed you." Andy took a step closer to Miranda.

"Really, Andrea. I don't play games." Miranda retreated half a step.

"Neither do I." Andy reached out and gently stroked Miranda's arm. "Would you like to have coffee sometime?"

"You are quite bold for someone who left me stranded in Paris." Miranda turned her head and studied the marble floor.

"I am sorry about that. Remember when we talked about context? I was out of context in fashion." Andy reached over and with two fingers turned Miranda's face towards her. She so missed seeing those amazing blue eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Miranda huffed.

"I'd like to explore a new context. With you," Andy said softly.

"Oh, well," momentarily flustered, Miranda almost got lost in Andy's intense gaze. "I suppose coffee would be acceptable."

"Excellent. Are you ready to leave?" Andy's broad smile seemed to light up the room. "I know a great little place not too far from here."

"Hmm, quite bold indeed." Miranda schooled her features, holding back the threatening smile. "Call Roy. I'm sure you still have his number."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy pulled her phone out of her clutch and sent a quick text before offering Miranda her arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Miranda murmured. "I'm interested in seeing where this new context leads."


End file.
